1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method, a switching apparatus, a transmission line switching apparatus and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
An actuator including piezoelectric film is conventionally formed by layering piezoelectric films and electrode layers on a support substrate made of metal or ceramic, and heating the entire support substrate on which the plurality of layers are formed to a firing temperature of the piezoelectric film, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-346012
However, the firing temperature for firing the piezoelectric films is a high temperature of 700° C. or more, and so when forming such an actuator, different thermal stress occurs in each of the layers, resulting in physical damage such as cracking, chipping, and fracturing of the actuator. Even if the thickness of the support substrate is adjusted when forming the actuator, it is difficult to achieve both elasticity for deforming in response to expansion and contraction of the piezoelectric film and rigidity for returning to the original state after deformation. For example, when the actuator is provided with contact points and used as a switch that causes a contact point to contact or move away from a fixed contact point according to expansion and contraction of the piezoelectric film, the contact points can become stuck together and unable to move away from each other.